Witches in Dungeons
by Korny247
Summary: The prequel to Liidg's Withes in Prison. This answer's the all important question. Which Black sister got to Hermione first. Can be read as a stand alone but I recommend reading Witches in Prison to really get the premise.


**A/N:For all those wondering I heard back from Liidg and she loved it so I'm good. I love writing fanfiction for fanfiction sometimes. **

She was sitting on the bed in the green and silver themed room. Even though she was a Gryffindor she was in no mood to slosh it up the staircase to her former dormitory. So instead she had slinked off to the dungeons to get a moment of rest after the intensity that was the Final Battle. It was definitely different from the red and gold she was used to. Deciding to rest, Hermione lied down on the green and silver bedspread and closed her eyes.

She felt as if she had only been resting for a minute when she heard the door open. Opening her eyes she saw a flash of blond hair before the light from the common room was cut off.

Soon she felt someone move the covers on her bed and sit down next to her.  
"Ms. Granger, I can tell you're awake." the voice of Narcissa Malfoy announced to her.

Silently cursing under her breath Hermione sat up and looked to the direction the voice had originated from. Reaching under her pillow she pulled out her wand and silently casted a_ lumos_spell. Subconsciously the light dimmed when it proved to be too bright. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Hermione looked at Narcissa suspiciously as she loomed over her.

"May I ask what is it you want?" she questioned.

Narcissa's lips tightened as she looked at Hermione. Her eyes flickered to the ceiling as if looking at something before returning to Hermione's face.

"The Aurors are looking for everyone involved in the battle and you were the only one missing. So they've sent a few of us to scour the castle to look for Little Miss Perfect."  
she punctuated this by tapping Hermione's nose.

Hermione glared at the older woman and started to move the blankets to get up.

" How long was I gone?" she asked.

"Mmm. About almost 4 hours. Give or take a few minutes." Narcissa replied languidly.

Hermione was puzzled. If everyone was looking for her why was Narcissa relaxing? Before she could figure out the answer the blond woman talked again.

"And since it's gonna be awhile before anyone stumbles on us why don't we take some more time?"  
Hermione backed herself off the bed.  
"What are you talking about. If they're looking for me we should go right away."

Jumping off the bed with all the fluidity of a feline Narcissa stalked to Hermione in a manner that reminded her of an animal hunting it's prey. Suddenly feeling cornered she tried to find a way to escape from the advancing blonde but the only way out was behind Narcissa.

Reaching Hermione, Narcissa grabbed her wrist and slammed them into the wall behind her. Hermione cried out in sudden jolting movement and pain but as she struggled Narcissa's grip tightened with surprising strength.

Feeling herself flagging Hermione tried for one last big push but Narcissa held on tightly.

Bringing their faces close together Narcissa bought her lips to Hermione's ears and whispered "They aren't expecting to find you for quite some time. So no one will be able to hear you if you scream."

Rubbing her cheek against Hermione's she bought her lips back to her ear and said in a low seductive tone

"You know, I've always wondered if you're as pure as you present yourself. Running around with two boys by yourself for a year. Kissing filthy ginger blood-traitors in full view of everyone. Are you chaste or have you spread your legs for the Potter boy and the Weasel? You know how the Ministry feels about unclean witches. So tell me , are you clean?"

Hermione shuddered but refused to give an answer.

Narcissa chuckled. "The silent type eh? I guess I'll just have to find out for myself" she told Hermione.

Putting her wrist into one hand Narcissa took out her wand and bound Hermione to the wall. She flicked her wand in a downward motion and the clothes Hermione was wearing tore in two.

Pulling herself close to the terrified girl Narcissa gripped her jaw and forced a kiss onto resisting lips. Hermione shook her head in an attempt to escape but Narcissa just held her head still and continued to kiss her. Hermione resisted for a few more moments before it became too much for her and she gave into the kiss. She felt herself relaxing into the kiss and enjoying it way more than the one she had shared with Ron earlier. No! She wasn't supposed to be kissing women that were her enemy all the way upon till today.

Tossing her head away Hermione tore herself from the kiss. Narcissa just smirked as she ran her hand up and down Hermione's body. Her fingers gliding over delicate pink nipples. Hermione felt a sudden heat bolt through her as the fingers increased her arousal. Narcissa attached her lips to Hermione's neck as her fingers traveled lower.

Coming to the girl's womanhood she forced her hand between the clamped legs and tracing her fingers up and down. She pulled back from the neck she was ravaging with a smirk on her lips.

"Mmm, it appears that you want this" as she rubbed the wetness she found between the resisting Gryffindor's legs.  
Hermione looked ashamed as if she had failed by being aroused. "Ah Ms. Granger a pretty girl like you should so sad" she said before she dived back to Hermione's lips.

Her fingers found the dripping hole and suddenly she plunged them in. Hermione stiffened for a moment. This was her first time afterall.

After the pain past, moans escaped from her throat as Narcissa attacked her lips, neck and chest in a repetitive manner.

For the second time she stiffened as she was overcome by her orgasm. Narcissa continued to drive into her to prolong the effect as she gushed into her hand. She collapsed when it was over, suddenly feeling cold and empty as Narcissa removed her hand.

Through droopy eyelids she watched as Narcissa Malfoy licked her hand clean of her essences another shot of arousal shooting through her. Narcissa gave her a sultry stare as she licked the taste of Hermione off her hand. Giving it a thorough tongue bath as she cleaned it. Hermione took deep gasping breaths as arousal shot through her once more.

An hour later they walked into the Great Hall almost everyone else assembled there already.

"I found her" Narcissa announced as Hermione walked in behind her. The Aurors nodded. They all looked at Kingsley who shot off a Patronus to gather the others who were still looking for Hermione.


End file.
